Wolf Reader x Prussia
by Mutley1996
Summary: You were happy in the woods, alpha wolf of your pack, until Prussia and his friends had to come along. Apparently they need you for an "experiment"... Warnings: rated T for certain chapters, cursing (oh Romano..), small bits of violence, and MAJOR FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey, this is my first fanfic, please tell me what you think of it! I have about 25 chapters laid out, so it'll be a big one, just to warn you! I'll try and update frequently, I swear!_

* * *

Branches cracked under our paws like leaves, but the sound was cushioned against the wind because of our big paws. We we stalking this deer we found walking alone, dangerous place for a deer to be, wolves like us could come after it!

Feliciano and Romano were the two wolves in your small pack, it was just you and them. Their contrasting personalities were hilarious, Romano always wanting to go in for the kill and savagely tearing the animal apart, and Feli preferring to just chase the animal until we took it down. It's hard to believe they were brothers, they were so different.

You nudged Feli with your (h/c) muzzle, telling him silently to go to the left of the deer and flank it, whilst Roma went to the right, ready to pounce on the animal one you gave your signal. Once you gave your signal, you would charge through the clearing and pounce on the animal from behind. It would never suspect a thing.

You got into your position, and saw out of the corner of your eye Feli crawling closer to the deer, his chestnut fur blending in perfectly with the trees. The deer hadn't noticed, it was eating some of the grass, grinding it between delicate teeth. You hunched over and tensed your shoulders, and your blew an annoying strand of (h/c) hair out of your line of vision, and you were just about to give the signal, a low whine, when you heard some rustling.

All of a sudden Feli started squealing with terror and thrashing around, and the deer panicked and ran off. You and Romano shared a worried glance at each other, being running as fast as you could to where Feli was. Romano was panicking, worry etched across his face, he may always curse and annoy his brother, but he loved him, and was worried something had gone terribly wrong. You nosed Roma as you ran to Feli's spot, telling him _"It's ok, he probably got his foot stuck in a hole or something" _using a series of grunts and whines, but Roma just kept going.

But, once you got to where he was, Feli had already stopped squealing and whining. There were paw marks scratched into the soft earth, and a small amount of his blood on the ground. Feli was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hey guys, got two people subscribing and one review last time, not bad for the first fanfic I've ever made xD Let's try and get one more review, eh? That can't be hard, really! One review, and then the next chapter is up ^-^_

* * *

The claw marks in the ground. The howling of Feli echoing in your ears, it was everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. Romano started panicking, pacing up and down, running around to see could he find him, to let him know he was safe.

You were panicked of course, your pack member was missing, but you were always the reasonable one in the group. You sniffed the air. There was the smell of the now-gone deer, adrenaline and fear, but also a stringy, wooden smell, as well as the unmistakable stink of human. Continuing to sniff the air, you rounded the corner to find a few strands of... chewed rope? What?

You bit the rope softly between your sharp teeth, it smelled unmistakably wooden and stringy, but it also smelt of Feli. The blood was his too, to your horror, and the sight of it sent you into a panic. Obviously there was a struggle, and a fight here, but humans had captured your Feliciano!

He was such a timid, quiet wolf, you hated to imagine him with humans, scared brown eyes looking up into their cold, dead eyes. You hoped he was still alive, but honestly doubted it.

A whine from behind you snapped you out of the nightmare you were having, and you saw Romano lying on the ground, the strands of chewed rope between his paws. Tears were threatening to fall down his dark brown fur, and he looked terrified. Lying down next to him, you curled your (h/c) tail around his smaller body, hugging him with it. Placing your strong head over his shoulders, you lay there comforting him silently as the big, fat tears fell from both your face and Roma's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** __wow, I'm amazed, you people rule! I got four new followers in the last chapter alone! Haha I hope that means you're enjoying it, eh? So, I thought, for chapter four to go up, I've settled on three reviews. I can see you all reading this, so don't hide from me! I don't mind if it's only one line, or even constructive criticism, I feed off your reviews. Feed me please?__ *wags tail*_

* * *

His vision was returning to him, slowly, but he still felt groggy, and couldn't see right. He faintly felt his back being dragged through the forest undergrowth, until he was picked up and placed on a strong pair of shoulders. He saw a white hat on top of honey blond hair, and felt the rough material of a military uniform on his back.

"Vash, you take that one back to camp, I've got my eye on the two others" a tall, lean man with completely white hair whispered through the undergrowth, his eyes focused on Romano and (y/n) through the scope of his sniper rifle. Feli didn't know what they said, he couldn't understand human speak, but he freaked out when he saw the white-haired man looking at his pack members.

Feli turned his head as far as he could, and noticed a small blond-haired man with a stray piece of hair curling away from it, with impossibly blue, almost purple eyes. Feli whimpered quietly when he saw he too was looking at (y/n) and his fratello, and tried to squirm until Vash grabbed his muzzle and pulled his face around to look into the steely green eyes. Feli whimpered and stopped squirming.

Vash was walking with the wolf across his shoulders, like he weighed nothing. He expertly dodged trees and stepped over branches, making sure not to catch his precious gun in anything. He reached a clearing shortly, and was greeted with the bustling of people moving around, tents flapping in the wind, and the quiet murmur of talk in the main tent.

Vash walked over to the main tent, stepping into the dark, cool space with Feliciano still over his shoulders. He dumped him on the ground ungracefully, and Feli yelped in pain, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at the green-eyed man and the terrified wolf.

A man with dark violet eyes and brown hair got up, picked up a syringe full of a scary-looking clear liquid, and hurried over to Vash and Feli, his navy blue coat swirling out behind him as he did. "Thanks Vash, one down, two to go" he said, as he reached for Feliciano.

Vash grunted a "Welcome, Austria" before leaving the tent without another word. Obviously the others in the tent were used to this behaviour of his, as no one commented on it.

Feli saw the hand looming over him and tried to scramble away, but was pulled back by his scruff and yelped in surprise when the needle bit through his skin. He kept trying to get away from Austria, but the tall man held onto him firmly, and soon Feli stopped struggling as much, and soon didn't at all, as the tranquiliser took effect, and fell limp into Austria's hands as the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **here we are, chapter four! Sorry it took so long to go up, I had to wait until I got my three reviews *hint hint please review* thanks for reading this guys, and to my loyal followers, and especially my reviewers! I love you guys! So, special thanks to Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan(thank you for the snowflakes, and the cookie, it was delicious!), catgirl963, and Rosaline Redd, your reviews kept me going. I decided that five reviews should be easy enough to get, so five reviews for chapter five, please!_

* * *

(y/n) and Romano just lay there for a good few minutes, grieving with aching hearts for the pack member they had just lost. There was nothing they could do to go back in time and save him, but they both blamed themselves anyways. Feli was such a weak, kind soul of a wolf, he was terrified of his own shadow, so why did they let him go off by himself without a second thought?

Romano shifted by you, and you felt his heavy muzzle softly tap yours, letting you know as you looked into those deep hazel eyes how sorry he was for not being there. You whined in return, you felt the same.

There was a slight shuffle of leaves and dead branches, and your head shot up, ears up, eyes alert, scanning for any danger. Your nose was too stuffy from your silent tears to be of any use, but you couldn't see or hear anything suspicious. Must just have been a squirrel or badger nosing through the soft soil for worms, or other tasty treats.

Suddenly, a bang that sounded like an explosion shattered your eardrums as you flinched reflexively, and pain exploded in your right shoulder, followed by a small smash. Romano shot up with hackles raised and teeth bared, ready to protect his alpha from whatever mysterious threat there was lurking in the woods.

Your (e/c) were elsewhere, though. You were staring in horror at the syringe lodged into the tree beside you, with only half of the thick, clear liquid still in the bottle. It obviously injected itself into you as it sailed through the air, and the ripping pain in your shoulder only confirmed that fact, as you glanced at it in horror.

You jumped to your feet, and ran off with your tail high in the air, showing defiance to whoever hit you with that syringe, Romano following at your heels, watching your back for any more threats. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw something white, and something else, a more golden shade, shifting through the trees, coming _after you_, you realised with a shock. it wasn't something, it was some_one_.

You sped off through the forest to return to your den, hidden in a small dug-out cave your skilled paws leaving little tracks for them to follow. Romano was still behind you, scared for his life, but determined not to show it, as his heavy-set paws dug huge holes in the ground in his panic to escape. The chase was on.

* * *

_First time writing author's notes down here, surprised to see me, eh? Remember, five reviews for chapter five to come out! I want to ask, am I being descriptive enough? Is the pace of it too fast/slow? Is Romano too OOC? Am I writing too much in the authors notes? haha_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _hey guys, sorry for the long-ish wait for this chapter to go up, I hadn't realized how fast you can can review! I asked for five reviews, and got them ALL within a day, so you can understand I was a bit gobsmacked haha. Anyways, here is chapter five, we meet Prussia and Canada properly here *squeals with delight* the story is moving forwards! Ok, I think 20 reviews in total (I had ten when I uploaded this chapter) should be reasonable, seeing as you all replied so quickly to the last one (I love you all for it, don't stop, ok?) _

* * *

"Awww Scheiße!" The Prussian whispered furiously. He had his gun steadied, but just as he was about to shoot, Mattie shifted beside him, distracting him slightly, and the gun tilted upwards as the dart shot out of it. He saw it skim past the female wolf's shoulder, before becoming embedded in her thick pelt before it sailed _out of her shoulder _and into a nearby tree. Canada flinched reflexively as he noticed, damn that must have hurt.

Canada lay flat on his stomach, the heavy rifle pressed firmly against his shoulder, and aimed at the brown wolf guarding the female, who was obviously the alpha, judging from his protective behaviour. He started to pull back the trigger slowly, so not to make any noise, but before he pulled it back fully, Prussia put his hand on the rifle.

_Stop, _Prussia commanded with a steely glare, as the wolves jumped up and scrambled. "G-Gilbert! Why did you stop me? I had a clear shot!" Canada whined in his soft voice, a soft Canadian accent undertoning his words.

"Did you not see ze dart get lodged in ze females shoulder?" Prussia told him sharply. "Zat amount of tranquiliser vith the one you vere about to hit her vith could 'ave killed her! Zat is way too much of ze dose. To retrieve zem for mein bruder, we just follow ze tracks they make, un wait for 'er to fall azleep!" Prussia said, getting louder and nearly shouting at the poor, quiet Canadian by the end of his rant.

Matthew was used to Prussia's explosive behaviour at times, and was busy packing up the guns and their supplies when he noticed him starting to go off on another rant, humming and nodding every once in awhile to pretend that he was actually listening. He handed Prussia's backpack to him as he shouldered his own, trying not to wince with the force of it being ripped out of his hand. Maple, the man didn't know his own strength at times...

Prussia grabbed his backpack off Canada, not noticing the slight look of pain in the man's eyes as he grabbed it, and he roughly shouldered it as he started trudging through the woods. It was difficult work. The wolves were stealthy and left very little paw prints, but when the drug started to kick in they would make mistakes and make many, making it easy to track them.

He thought back to them, remembering the glossy coat of the female, how the (h/c) strands blew softly in the wind, the solid colour coat only interrupted by her beautiful (e/c) eyes. The determination, the strength in those eyes, they were really something of beauty and mystery. He always believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and he'd never seen such a dark, mysterious pair of eyes.

Sighing loudly, he set off into the forest. _You can't get too attached to people, Gilbert, they will eventually leave you forever. Same for animals, they are only loyal, never truly loving,_ he thought whilst setting off behind Matthew in the direction his prey ran off in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A?N: **_Hey guys again, didn't get nearly enough of reviews for the last chapter, but I'll post this up anyways, as I'm just that nice. Ok, ok, calm down, you can all thank me one at a time ;) The reviews I did get though were much the same, apart from one by Harley Quinn 577, that got me thinking. It was a simple, one line __"Love it! But could u make the chapters a bit longer? Danke" and I got the same from another reviewer TheMysticWolf36 ( by the way, no, they aren't being hunted for their pelts, which begs the question, why ARE they being hunted? ;P And thanks so much for that long review too! ) so, I made a resolution not to post anything under 1000 words, is that enough, or too short? Am I writing too much in the author's notes too? Haha. But thanks for the constructive critisism guys, seriously. I love you for it *huggles*_

* * *

You ran silently through the forest, your thick paws making no sound or tracks on the soft earth, as you glided through the forest. Roma ran behind you, in a defensive manoeuvre, to cover your back, checking behind him often for the two people. He was terrified, he had already lost his brother, he didn't want to lose you too.

You felt different, though. You were usually very skilled in the forest, you were the silent ghost that left no footprints, and was gone with a whisper, but you stumbled over countless branches and left an obvious trail of dirt-caked, deep gouges in the earth, which were all too easy to follow. You howled with a sharp shot of pain and you ran nearly head-on into a sharp branch, the wooden stem embedding itself in your stomach, but a quick flick of your now unco-ordinated back paws dislodged it. You were thankful, a sharp branch can easily cause an infection.

You felt so dizzy, it was just strange, but it wasn't normal dizzy, as in I-stood-up-too-fast dizzy, it was the confusion that when you looked down at your paws, criss-crossing over each other as you stumbled through the forest, they felt a million miles away, yet when you looked up at the interlocking branches overhead, they felt so close that you could nearly touch them. It was terrifying, the last thing you wanted was to be disorientated with an enemy on your heels.

Romano noticed your clumsy demeanor, the sight of you stumbling slowly through the forest, but luckily you kept up a fast pace, but definitely not fast enough to out-run those humans.

He was at first scared, but now he had started blaming himself for not being there for Feli and for you, which made him furious. _For fucks sake, why-a didn't I keep an eye-a on mio frattelo?! _He cursed to himself. _You are-a the biggest assh- _he started scolding himself before colliding with a bush, earning a quick glance of concern from (y/n). He shook himself off as he ran, kicking you with his ever-impatient attitude to get you moving again.

You just stood there, looking off into the distance, until you felt a gentle, yet firm jab in your side. Growling, you turned and saw Romano running off, so you took a deep breath, tensed your muscles, and ran after him. You quickly overtook him, and remained at the head of your "pack" of now only two members, and continued your pace.

_Keep it together, idiota, the-a last thing mio Alpha wants is-a another headcase, _he growled to himself, before picking up the pace. He couldn't lose his temper, not now. There was bound to be an unsuspecting tree or bush he could rip apart with his anger once they got to safety. He might even use his anger to help him hunt a meal for you.

Unfortunately they hadn't gotten far until you started to feel very... sleepy. Like you just wanted to rest your majestic head on your (h/c) paws and go to sleep right there. So, you did the obvious thing, going against all your years of training, your endless experience, your common sense. You stopped running

Romano ran into the back of you, stopping with a grunt and a look of confusion. He tilted his head and nudged your nose with his wet one, but you just looked away, with half-lidded eyes. You were tired, and even though at the back of your head there was a thought screaming at you to _Run! _you put it out of your thoughts. You heard rustling behind you, getting louder. _Wow, that was one clumsy animal, making that much noise, _you thought. _Oh well_, as you put your head on your paws and quickly drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Romano was in a frenzy. (y/n) just stopped, just as the human's chasing them would have lost sight of them! _Why did she stop? _he thought, as he nudged his nose to hers, urging her to move quickly. he heard rustling of clothes and grunts of exasperation and exhaustion. They were so close, and you were just stopping?! Romano took a few steps back from you, and tensed his back legs, before leaping onto you, trying to get you up.

Romano ran into you, causing you to roll on your side, but you just lay there sleepily. _Much better_, you thought.

Romano was frustrated. his fratello had been kidnapped, probably killed, and now his only other family was going to SLEEP in the middle of a chase?! What was with everyone today?! He paced around in a circle, muttering obscenities to himself, and then sat in front of (y/n), ready to protect her from the hunters, to do anything to keep her safe. Anything. He had to keep his family together, he couldn't bear the thought of being apart from them. So, if (y/n) died today, he would willingly die too to join her again. The thought that dying might be the only way to see his fratello Feli again was sickening, and he tried to push that dark idea away with a shake of his head, his muscular neck rippling with the action.

A small rustling of leaves from Romano's extreme right alerted him to their presence. He could smell the adrenaline pouring off them. He sniffed the air quickly as he tensed in a better position to strike, trying to make out how many he was against, and how strong they were. He inhaled the smell of testosterone, a sweet, honey-like smell, as sweet as maple syrup, or honey perhaps, and the bitter smell of tough meat and strong beer. _Ok, two males, both at least 5 foot 10, one well built, one slim_, he thought.

He knew that the well built one was the one to watch out for, as he saw the red eyes of him gleaming out through the bushes, before Romano lunged for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**_ ok, I know I said there was a 1000 word minimum on chapters, but this is genuinely the longest I could make this without spoiling later chapters, so don't hit me please *hides* on a side note, I discovered you can REPLY to reviews. Whoops... I feel like an idiot now. Well, at least you can guarantee I will reply to all reviews now!_

* * *

_You slept soundly, without thought or dream, the still silent blackness of your inner conscience at the front of your vision..._

The sound of thumping and growling, accompanied with the sounds of cursing, interrupted your peaceful slumber. Grumbling to yourself under the effects of the tranquiliser, you shifted and rolled over. It could wait, whatever it was.

Unfortunately, whatever it was obviously didn't think the same way. You heard a hollow bang echo through the otherwise silent forest, disturbing your peace further. The small scream of a wolf disturbed you, it sounded so familiar...

You heard the padding of clothed feet heading your direction. Sensing the urgency in those quick steps, you struggled to your feet, but only managed to push yourself up on your two front feet before a hand grabbed you behind the neck.

It grabbed you right on the scruff on the back of your neck, and _now _was time to panic. You opened your eyes, groggy and hazy though they were, you could just about make out a pale silhouette towering over you. It pulled you up so that you dangled helplessly in the air, and you yelped in fear and surprise. You struggled wildly to get out of his grip, to bite the hand that trapped you, anything, but you just couldn't make this man budge.

You eventually stopped struggling, and started hyperventilating in fear. What was happening? Who is this man? Why is he holding me in the air? Where is Romano? Your (e/c) eyes darted around, until you saw a tall man with sandy blonde hair kneeling over the.. over the _body_ of Romano.

How_ dare_ he? How dare he kill a pack member of yours? You only pack member left! You were furious, furious beyond belief. With an almighty kick, you freed yourself from your captor. You expected him to holler in pain, or curse, or do _something, _but he just stood there. It wasn't until you turned and looked at the two- wait, two? Wow, why was he swaying? Circles, circles, circles.. you tried to step away from him, but your feet collapsed under you.

You heard soft chuckling out of the corner of your ear, then saw the sandy haired man pointing at you, and saying something to the other taller man. It was obviously funny, as they were laughing, but they weren't even trying to capture you again. Why were they just letting you be there? It was like they wanted you to do something for their entertainment. Well, you weren't a show pony, this pony can bite.

With one swift motion, you turned your muscular neck to bite Canada right in the center of his palm, causing him to yelp in pain and drop you roughly. Landing with a thump on the soft earth, you stood on shaky legs and ran awkwardly to where Romano was. But it was hard to tell where he was, the stars at the edge of your vision weren't helping, and neither was the fact that Romano seemed to have several doppelgangers as well. You tried desperately to run to one, your once agile (h/c) paws stumbling over rocks and dirt. You had hardly gotten ten metres until you fell, with a giant weight right on your shoulders. You were pinned to the ground, and you felt the weight shift, and a Canadian accent whispering in forced soothing French to you, as you faded into unconsciousness.


End file.
